Skater Boy EtharaBennica
by Logan-Reese
Summary: I suck at summaries! Bennica will come in chapter 2. No rated M stuff but there may be swearing. Basically this is a song fic. The song: Sk8r Boi-Avril Lavigne/ Skater Boy-Avril Lavigne
1. I Love You

A/N This is my second fic ever! This is a songfic. The song-Sk8r boi by Avril Lavigne. Yes this will have Ethara and Bennica.

Ethara/Bennica Skater Boy Songfic

Ethan woke up to a knocking on his window. He looked over with sleep in his eyes. He slowly got up and walked over to the window. Ethan opened the blinds and saw Sarah. His eyes went wide. Ethan held up his index finger and shut the blinds. Ethan realized Sarah just saw him in his underwear! He raced to the closet and put on a blue striped shirt and a pair of Blue Jeans.

He's just a boy  
She's just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?

Ethan walked back over to the window and pulled up the blinds. He opened the window. "Nice Tighty Whiteys." Sarah smiled. "What is it Sare?" Ethan asked. "May I come in? This is important." Sarah said. "Sure, come on in." Ethan smirked. Sarah flew in and sat on Ethan's bed. "Ethan I…I know you have a crush on me…but the part you don't know is…" Ethan and Sarah's eyes locked.

He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well.

"Ethan, I love you." Sarah said as she kissed him. It wasn't just an innocent peck on the lips, this was more, it had all of their feelings wrapped in one. After what seemed like hours Sarah pulled away. "Sarah I…had no idea!" Ethan managed to get out. "I know." Sarah smiled, she was about to giggle like a 7 year old. "So…are we like…going out now?" Ethan asked. He was also smiling. "Ethan, are you asking me out? Because if you are…YES!" Sarah said. Ethan looked over at his alarm clock. It said 7:00 am. Sarah kissed Ethan again, "bye." She said. "Bye." Ethan replied as she flew back out of the window.

A/N  
End of Chapter One. How'd you like it? Please review! I already have the next chapter written so if I get enough positive reviews I'll put it up :-)


	2. Soul Mates

A/N Dedicated to my first two reviewers! MirandaNaranjo11 and bs13 Thanks guys! Didn't expect to get reviews so quickly!

But all of her friends  
stuck up their nose  
and they had a problem with his baggy clothes

Ethan grabbed his phone, he had two new texts. The first one was from Benny, it said: Dude! Me and Erica just hooked up! Text me back soon!

The second was from Benny and it said: Ugh my grandma's coming to see you, she says you're the only one that will understand the seriousness of...and then she trails off.

*Grandma Weir's coming over?* Ethan thought. Ethan grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs. He walked into his kitchen and saw Benny's Grandma sitting at the table. "Grandma Weir!" Ethan said. "E! How ya' doing? We need to talk." She said. Grandma Weir pulled Ethan outside. "I'll be right back in mom!" Ethan shouted.

"There were two magic surges this morning. I know one was from Benny and that Erica person but one came from here. I know it's not your parents because I've gotten used to their love. Who were you with this morning?" She asked. "Wait, what are magic surges?"  
Ethan replied. "When two soul mates are together it causes a magic surge. I've gotten used to everybody else's in this town. Who were you with?" Grandma Weir asked again. "Sarah." Grandma Weir's eyes went wide. "You two a…are soul mates!" She exclaimed

Meanwhile,  
Benny and Erica were holding hands. They walked to school and Benny became part of the popular kids.

Ethan ate his breakfast then ran to school. He had to tell Sarah. As soon as Ethan got to school he saw Sarah. Sarah ran up to him and kissed him, "Sorry had to find a snack." She said. Ethan smiled, "I figured. Grandma Weir came to see me earlier and she told me something, about us." Sarah smiled, "What is it?" She asked. "We…We're soul mates."

He was a skater boy  
She said See ya' later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her

A/N Sorry I know there wasn't much lyrics this time but I wanted to focus more on the story


	3. Rory's soul mate

A/N I'm adding a new OC to the mix and sorry for Rory being gay in this xD

She had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth!

Rory ran up to Ethan and Sarah. "Hey guys!" "Rory! Please leave us alone!" Ethan said. Sarah smiled, "its fine. Bye E." Sarah said and kissed Ethan. Rory looked at them, mouth open. "Ethan, was that real?" Ethan looked at him and shook his head. "Yes, now let's go find Benny." Ethan walked inside. Rory spotted Benny on the other side of the hall making out with Erica. "I must be dreaming!" He said. Erica rolled her eyes. Benny looked at Rory, "Leave…Now, dweeb!" Erica smiled and they started making out again. Just then Rory saw the new kid, Dante. _Wow! He's hot!_ Rory thought. Dante looked over at Rory. "Hi, I'm new here at White Chapel. My name's Dante, and yours is?" Dante asked. "Hot. I-I mean Rory." Dante smiled, "Can I tell you something?" Rory smiled back, "Yeah, sure, what is it?" Dante paused for a second then said," I'm gay." He said in a whisper. "Please don't tell anyone." Rory smiled, "Of course not but, why are you telling me this?" Dante's cheeks broke out in a dark red blush, "Because, y-you're cute, and I wan-want to go out with you." Dante looked at the ground. Rory's smile faded.  
"Oh, ok." Dante looked back up at him, "So will you go out with me?"

A/N :( I'm sorry Rory will be gay! Please don't unfollow this story or unfavorite it. I felt bad Rory didn't have a soul mate and everytime I see Rory I think he's gay lol


End file.
